


Boys Kiss Boys

by jjibunrock



Series: After Curfew [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, high schoolers, i don't know anything with this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dad was wrong about boys kissing boys.”</p><p>Jean’s expression softens. He finally leans away, that damn smirk on his face yet again. He rests his arms behind him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, his tone almost fond. “He was.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Kiss Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from to be honest

Eren presses his back against the bricks behind him, his eyes briefly slipping closed. He holds his red hands up to his face, puffing warm air out onto them. He wriggles his fingers around, hoping to give  _some_  sort of feeling back to them. He opens his eyes again, staring blankly at the row of snow-covered cars parked at the curb.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and tilts his head back, his hat catching against the roughness of the bricks. He peers around the corner, his eyes widening slightly when he sees that there’s a boy sitting on the curb. He’s hunched over his knees, and when a steady stream of grey smoke curls into the air he realizes that the boy is smoking.

Eren doesn’t know why he’s so fascinated by the boy, and when the boy turns his head and looks down the near empty street he finds himself even more confused. The cigarette trapped between his thick fingers burns constantly, an orange ring around the end appearing every time he lifts it up to his chapped lips.

“Hey,” the boy says suddenly. Eren jumps, not expecting the rough voice that seems to slice through the silence of the night.

“Hi,” Eren says back lamely. The boy crooks a finger in the air.

“Come here,” he says.

Eren freezes, back still pressed firmly to the bricks behind him. He holds himself even closer to it, slowly shaking his head.

“Why?” he asks, softly. The boy scowls at that, blowing smoke out from between his lips.

“Because I want you to,” he says simply. He looks at Eren expectantly, tapping off the ash from his cigarette.

Eren swallows roughly and slowly walks forward. His footsteps imprint themselves on the fresh, powdery snow. The light snowflakes sting his eyes, but he just blinks them away. He stands by the boy awkwardly, only moving when the other boy brushes snow off the curb and pats the now clean concrete.

Eren sits down softly, hands still tucked into the warmth of his pockets. The boy continues to inhale deeply from his cigarette, not speaking. Eren swallows again and gathers up his courage.

“Why did you want me here…?” he asks tentatively. The boy smirks, and _wow_ , that should not be as attractive as it is.

“It sucks to be alone after a while,” he gives Eren that some expectant look from before, his eyes surprisingly warm. “Don’t you think so?”

“I’ve never been alone,” Eren says. The boy chuckles at that.

“Not literally,” he says, lips curling up into a bitter sort of grin. “I mean _feeling_ alone. It’s like…being in a room full of people and-”

“Feeling like you’re the only one,” Eren murmurs. The boy’s mouth closes, lips forming a thin line. He nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Like that.”

“It does suck,” Eren mumbles. He tugs down on his hat, exhales shakily. “That…no one should have to understand that.”

The boy gives him a critical look before looking away, stubbing out his cigarette on the curb. The lamplight above them flickers for a few seconds before it comes back on, and the boy curses as he digs through his pockets.

“All out,” he laughs, mostly to himself. Eren isn’t sure if he should say something, so he just licks his dry lips and stays silent.

“Do you smoke?” the boy asks. Eren shakes his head quickly.

“My mom would kill me,” he says. “My dad would too, since he’s a doctor.”

“Ah,” the boy smirks again, and Eren thinks he can get used to the sight. “So what’s a rich boy like you doing out so late?”

Eren scowls at the term before determinedly fixing his gaze across the street.

“I just wanted to take a walk,” he sniffs, rubbing at where a tiny snowflake has fallen on the tip of his nose.

“It’s the middle of the night,” the boy says. “Most people tend to be asleep right about now.”

“Oh yeah? Well what about _you_?” Eren says quickly. The boy’s eyes widen at the slight raise in his voice before he shrugs. He digs a lighter out from his pocket and flicks the flames on and off.

“No reason,” he says simply. “I just felt like bothering little brats.”

His brown eyes land onto Eren, and he finally flicks his lighter off and runs a hand through his hair. Eren notices that it’s styled into a two-toned undercut, which would have made him laugh if he didn’t feel so annoyed.

“I’m not a brat,” Eren snaps. “I’m seventeen, asshole.”

“Oh?” the boy says. “You don’t look it.”

“Whatever. How old are _you_?”

“Seventeen.”

“And yet you’re getting on my case,” Eren grumbles. He looks away again, shaking his head.

“Jean,” the boy says suddenly. Eren stares at him blankly.

“…Huh?”

“Jean,” he repeats. “My name’s Jean.”

“Oh,” Eren blinks. “I’m Eren.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jean says with another of those heart-stopping smirks.

“Yeah,” Eren says. “Uh, yeah.”

“You’re fucking awkward,” Jean laughs, tilting his head back. Eren rolls his eyes and shoves at him thoughtlessly.

“Fuck off,” he growls. Jean’s laughs get softer.

“It’s cute,” he says with a grin.

“Cute?” Eren repeats with a frown. “I’m not cute.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jean leans closer to him, chuckling. “You’re pretty damn cute.”

Eren’s breath catches in his throat. He can smell both the cigarettes lingering on Jean’s breath and another scent that was sort of musky. Some sort of cologne, maybe?

“Yeah?” he says, and Jean nods slowly.

_“Now listen closely, son. Boys don’t kiss boys, boys only kiss girls. Do you understand?”_

“Boys aren’t supposed to kiss boys,” Eren mumbles. Jean’s eyebrows furrow slightly, but he doesn’t move away.

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry,” Eren blinks, face flushing a bright red. He’s glad that Jean doesn’t comment on it. “I was just thinking. My dad used to say some shit like that when I was younger and you made me think of it. It was just talking to myself and-”

Jean presses his lips against Eren’s. He stops, his eyes wide open. Jean’s cold fingers press against the back of his neck, firm but not too rough.

“You’re supposed to kiss back, moron,” he murmurs when he pulls away, and Eren gulps in the icy air before doing just that.

“Wait,” Eren says slowly, and gently pushes against Jean’s shoulders. The boy finally moves back, his eyebrows knitted together slightly.

“What?” he says, sounding a little annoyed. Eren wipes at the corner of his lips.

“He was wrong.”

“…Okay, seriously. I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Jean says, clicking his tongue. Eren wets his lips and nervously fingers the hem of his coat. His fingers are still cold as fuck, but he hasn’t noticed them for a while. Funny.

“My dad, I mean,” Eren says. He adjusts his hat again, his shaky laughter permeating the air. “My dad was wrong about boys kissing boys.”

Jean’s expression softens. He finally leans away, that damn smirk on his face yet again. He rests his arms behind him.

“Yeah,” he says, his tone almost fond. “He was.”

He gets up suddenly, and a sinking feeling fills Eren’s chest. Jean peers down at him, his hands in his pockets.

“It’s pretty cold out,” he says simply. Eren’s breath escapes him in a rush.

“Yeah,” he says, and blinks a few times.

“There’s a store that’s open all the time,” Jean says conversationally. “They sell cigarettes there.”

 _What the hell is his point_ , Eren thinks, and wonders if he should say that out loud (he chooses not to).

“Oh yeah?” he says, pretending to be interested.

“You should come with me,” Jean says with a nonchalant shrug. “Or you can just stay out here and freeze.”

“I’m too cute to freeze,” Eren jokes.

“Sure, sure,” Jean says, and holds out a hand to him.

Eren grins and grabs it.


End file.
